MICKEY
Me and my friend were die-hard fans Epic Mickey, We heard 2 is coming. But, one day, The game caused my nightmares to come true, and my friend's too. It was 2:00 PM. I was looking in Ebay to buy a new game. I found an Epic Mickey game and, I clicked on it. It was called Epic Mickey 0. The description said: "TAKE IT AWAY OR HE WILL KILL ME! THE GAME IS CURSED! TAKE IT!!!!". I was creeped out, I asked myself: "Whos He?" I bought the game and the Description said: "Thank you! Now, Destory it and Never Play it!" I was like: "Dafuq?" I clicked refresh and, It 404'd on me. After a few weeks. The box came in we poorly written To and From words. I opened the box and the Cover was pretty creepy. There was Mickey's Hand holding a knife and Toon's corpse were hung on the upper part of the cover and there was a black background with a Red text said: MICKEY in Blood text and Red color. I opened the case and the Disc was blank and marked blood: MICKEY. I invited my friend over to see this. He came and looked at the Manual and he look at it and puked at the picture Mickey eating Oswald's guts. We forget the picture and pop the game in. The Wii loaded up and i pressed A on the game section and It was Black and Red discs. No music or sound. The screen slowly faded to a sprial with blood red on it. I quickly started the game feeling creeped out. The game's warning is black and take me to the logo of Disney. with blood droppig down from the words and red flash to me to Company's name Shizable Table. One of the weirdest name for a company. There was message in Shizable said "Mean Death." It was very fast. The blackness take me to the Title screen with only 2 sentence: "MICKEY" and "Press + to play" I pressed + and take me to the save menu than the Main menu. Only one save. "PLAY WITH MICKEY MOUSE" The date was all just 6. I made a new save and the game went black and red static came and take me back to the menu again. I picked the save and make my problems go away. The time was 9:00 PM. I watch the cutscene with my friend and there was Mickey on stage with 1,000,000 people there. He did his act in the House of mouse and everybody boo'd at him with Hyper-realistic eye that were Red. His friends bood' at him and his brother and everybody from Disney boo'd at him and left. Mickey headed home on foot walking endlessly and made it him. Pluto was no where to be seen. Mickey was crying in his room. After he cried for 2 minutes. he got a rifle and shot himself and the screen went black and fades back to his corpse bleeding and his soul left his body and did the same thing he did in the first one. He saw Yen sid have a paintbrush with some tall guy with tentacles and fedora to hide his face while wearing a suit. Yen sid dip his brush into the Thinner and thinned out the Wasteland. It was very shocking. We heard some one taking. We turned the volume up and the narrartion sounds more demonic than meets the eye. We never understand what he was saying. Yen sid looked at the tall guy and a tentacle went out and put the brush down like normal. He killed Yen sid by stealing his soul. Mickey hide and The guy vanished. There was a message on the corner said "Yen sid is done with his life by the Mindman." I thought it was the Slenderman. What a shitty name for a Slenderman related character. Mickey came up the work and found knife in the drawer and cut the wasteland in to pieces like Tetris. Mindman was standing behind him and showed his face. He had no eyeballs and with a Flesh eating smile with his eye bleeding. He looked like a roblox in a Family guy body with his head Robloxian and brought out his tentacles and choked Mickey and jumped into the wasteland and bought Mickey down with no paintbrush. The sky was blood red and Mindman let Mickey go. There were the Mindmen. There was Ortensia,Bugs bunny and Darkwing duck with there eyes gone and bleeding with a Blood eating grin. the game went static with blood red colors. The game was black and faded to a torture chamber with no dialog or a small scene. I go upstairs in game and made it to a room with 3 doors to choose. I picked door 1 and the noise went loud static noise and all his friends were hung and cutten up. Mickey called there names and cried on his knees. The mindman came to locked to door and take him and the Screen went static and taken back toroom again with his health bar bleeding. The ink on him was Blood. I entered door 2. The room was pitch black and he walked by himself to spikes and his body crashed into the spikes and once again, Static came and take me back to the room again with 3 doors. I picked the middle door. It taken me into a whole new screen. There was the "Its A Small World" Clock with a killer face with blood red color on his face. His hands were tentacles. I killed it and he exploded into bloods and guts. The screen was Broken CCTV like with no time on the bottom. I was taken to a level in Main street with there bodies lying down like there dead. Theres no ememies. The mindmen were standing there with the Lavenar town music Reversed. There was Blood curling screaming. I tried to shut off the game. The Wii won't let me. I played the game like hours and hours. I handed the controller to my friend to play. He played for like 10 hours. We saw a cutscene witg Mickey killing Felix and eating his head and Kitty commit suidce by dropping dead on the floor. Mickey eat her head too. We were grossed out and never get this scene out of our head. We still played for 9 hours. It was morning and still playing. We go to the last scene. a Dark ending like a very scary ending. Oswald fight Mickey and Mindman toke Oswald and hung him like he is dead. Mickey ran from the Mindman. Darkwing duck was standing infront in him. He said: "You can't hide, You can't run, You can't survive the Mindmen." In a scrabled voice. The screen went Haywire. We throw the Wii out the window and ripped out the cords out and throw them with the Wii. We smashed the Wii to find the disc and destory it. We take the Wii to the fire and We were sleepless. The nightmare on me started me playing the game again in a pitch black room. The mindman came out and toke me and ripped my lungs and my gibs out. I woke up and never played Epic Mickey for 2 Years. We wished we never bought the game in the first place. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Hyper-realistic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Vidya games